How Will He Know?
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Candy reflects on her feelings for Dipper and her concern of not wanting to hurt Mabel either. A slight DipperXCandy oneshot drabble.


**I don't own Gravity Falls okay? I have seen a few episodes and saw a little motion that Candy may have a thing for Dipper, and until I can get the longer one-shot written, I am going to write this little drabble about what Candy feels for Dipper. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

_Candy's POV  
_

I can remember him from so many sleepovers with Mabel. Dipper never really liked having to be in the same room as us when we had them, but I could tell he put up with it for Mabel's sake. He doesn't know it, but I like see him in the same room as us when we have a sleepover. I mean Dipper is really smart and cute and caring and I just don't know but ever since Summerween I have been thinking of him so much. Grenda wonders even to this day, why I yelled at Kevin when we were playing 'Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition'. The truth is that, other than Kevin being a robot, I am not into guys like Kevin with beach houses and perfect hair that look like clones of the Sev'ral Times Clone Boy Band. I like guys like Dipper, smart and yet brave enough to handle himself against loser candy demons and other paranormal things in the forest. And he thinks he is the only one who ever noticed anything weird going on in Gravity Falls. Ha!

I am just scared, scared what Mabel would say if I told her I had a crush on her brother. I mean she may be the most silly, most fun loving girl I have ever met, but she can also be fiercely protective of the ones she cares about most in the world. Heck she stood up to Pacifica Northwest for me and Grenda, something that no one else, not even Grenda and I have ever had the courage to do. However, I know that Dipper holds a special place in her heart and I do not want to tread there without caution. Mabel is the best friend I have ever had and I don't want to lose her if I do end up going out with Dipper and something bad happens between us. Besides I think I would be better for him than that girl he has a crush on now.

And there is another problem right there. Dipper is in love with another girl, Wendy Corduroy. She has been around a few times and everyone in Gravity Falls knows it. I mean her choice of Robbie as a boyfriend should have said it to him, but alas, Dipper is in love with Wendy and sees me nothing more than a friend of his sister. I think he is pretty oblivious to everything people try to hint him about. Wendy treats him like a little brother more than a potential boyfriend. And yet Dipper cannot pick up on the hints I am trying to send him about how I feel like him being the one I grab onto when threatened by the Summerween Trickster and on that magic, I guess, carpet I wanted to know what it was like to be him, I could have swapped with anyone in the room but I chose him, because I wanted to know him better. Why he cannot pick up on this, I don't know. I want to scream to him one day in the Mystery Shack, hopefully when his Grunkle Stan isn't around, that I love him and would be perfect to be with him. That I would treat him like the prince he is in my heart and go with him and believe him when he talks about the monsters in the forest.

I mean every time Grenda reads one of her mom's Wolf Man Bare Chest romance novels, I always replace Gerard's image with Dipper's in my mind. No other guy would make such an impact on me as Dipper would. I feel a real connection to him; I just hope he can pick up. Maybe if HE is the one who asks me out, Mabel won't get so mad about it. She may approve then. This is just so complicated, dealing with a crush on your best friend's brother. Who do you lose? Who do you hurt? I guess I will just have to keep sending Dipper those little hints in hopes he sees he can have me as to Wendy, who would just break his heart and leave him alone and crying. Dipper deserves a girl who would treat him right. Dipper deserves me.

**Well how was that? Good? Bad? I know I shouldn't be posting another one-shot but I have wanted to do a DipperxCandy piece for a while and until I finish the other one story I am working on this will have to do. So remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka **

**Realm**


End file.
